russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Below is a partial list of shows that were previously aired on Philippine television network, 'IBC. For the current programs which are airing, see List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation.'' ''Local Shows'' IBC News and Public Affairs Newscast *''After Movie News (1967-1975)'' *''Balita sa IBC (1986–1989)'' *''Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat (1987–1989)'' *''Balita sa Tanghali (1987–1989)'' *''Bantay Balita (1989–1990)'' *''CNN News Update (1991-1992)'' *''CTN Midnite (1997–1998)'' *''Eight o' Clock Newsbreak (1990-1996)'' *''Headline 13 (1989-1997)'' *''Islands Newsbreak (1991–1992)'' *''IBC Balita Ngayon (1998-2000)'' *''IBC News 5 O'Clock Report (1992)'' *''IBC News 5:30 Report (1992-1994)'' *''IBC News Tonight (2002-2011)'' *''IBC Newsbreak (1992–1994)'' *''IBC 11 O'Clock News'' (1992-1995) *''TV X-Press'' (1995–1998) *''TV X-Press Late Edition'' (1995-1997) *''International News Report (1992-1993)'' *''Magandang Umaga Ba? (1998-2007, 2010-2013)'' *''Mid-day Report (1975–1987)'' *''Midnight Report (1961-1967)'' *''News 13 (1961-1967)'' *''Newsday (1975–1986)'' **''Newsday Late-Night Edition (1982-1986)'' *''NewsWorld (1975–1980)'' *''News and Views with Abel Cruz (2009-2011)'' *''PSE Live: The Stock Market Today (1996-1997)'' *''The 11 O'Clock News (1990-1992)'' *''The Mid-Night Report (1978-1980)'' *''The Week-Night Report (1975-1978)'' *''TV-13 News (1967-1975)'' *''Top 13 News Report (1967-1975)'' Philippine election series *''Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan 2013 (2013 with RPN and PTV)'' Election coverage specials *''Hatol ng Bayan '92 (with RPN and PTV)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan '95 (with RPN and PTV)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan '98 (with RPN and PTV)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2001 (with RPN and PTV)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2004 (with RPN and NBN)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2007 (with RPN and NBN)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2010 (with RPN and NBN)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2013 (with RPN and PTV)'' Public affairs programs *''Agring-Agri (1990–1991)'' *''Angara ng Bayan (2012-2013)'' *''Asenso Pinoy (2008–2011)'' *''AutoVote 2010 (2010)'' *''Bagong Maunlad na Agrikultura (2008-2011)'' *''Bantay ng Pulisya (2013-2014)'' *''Breaking Barriers (2003-2005)'' *''Buhay Pinoy (2008–2011)'' *''Counterpoint with Atty. Salvador Panelo (2009–2011)'' *''Dialogue (1975-1985)'' *''Dial M (2010)'' *''Entrepinoy (2003–2008)'' *''Entrepinoy Start-Up (2010-2011)'' *''Export…Made in the Philippines'' *''Extra Express (2010–2011)'' *''FVR Up Close (1992–1998)'' *''Gabay at Aksyon (2007–2011)'' *''Gintong Uhay (2011)'' *''Hanep Buhay (1992-1995)'' *''Iyo Ang Katarungan (2003–2010)'' *''Jeep ni Erap (1999-2000)'' *''Kapihan sa Nayon'' *''Konsumer Korner (1995–1996)'' *''LGU'' *''Look Up'' *''Meet The Press'' *''Mag Agri Tayo (1990-1991)'' *''Malacañang Press Conference (1999-2010)'' *''More the Export (1990)'' *''Morning Brew (1990–1992)'' *''Negoshow'' (2014) *''No Nonsense! (1991–1995)'' *''One Morning Cafe (2007–2010)'' *''Opinyon at Desisyon (2003-2006)'' *''People First (2002-2003)'' *''Pulso at Damdamin ng Bayan (2001-2002)'' *''Pulsong Pinoy (2012-2013)'' *''Radyo Kongreso sa Telebisyon (2007)'' *''Serbis on the Go (2003–2008)'' *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Straight to the Point (2008-2009)'' *''Survival Istorya (2012)'' *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' *''Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran (1987–1988)'' *''Tapatan with Jay Sonza (2011-2012)'' *''The Estrada Presidency (1998–2001)'' *''The Working President (2001–2010)'' *''Travel (2002-2005)'' *''Truth Forum with Randy David (1987–1991)'' *''Ugnayan sa Edsa (1993-1995)'' *''Ugnayang Pambansa (2001-2003)'' *''Ugnayan sa Rembrandt'' (1999-2000) *''Up Close and Personal with Marissa del Mar (2002–2011)'' *''Vigilantes (1970–1972; 1973–1975)'' Public service *''Amerika Atbp. (2000–2008)'' *''Citizens Patrol (2001-2003)'' *''Direct Line'' *''Health Line (2008-2013)'' *''Health Med (2011)'' *''Heartwatch (1993–1994)'' *''Hotline sa 13 (1990–1992)'' *''Ikaw at ang Batas'' *''Kalusugan ay Kayamanan (1990)'' *''Kalusugan ng Bayan (1998-2000; 2009-2010)'' *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit (1998-2000; 2007-2013)'' *''Mahal (1975–1997)'' *''Nora Mismo (2002-2003, 2012-2013)'' *''Operation Lingkod Bayan'' (2014) *''Puso Ng Bayan PCSO Caravan (2011)'' *''Rescue 911'' *''RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan (2011)'' *''Saklolo Abogado (2000-2001)'' *''Snooky'' (2012-2014) *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin (2010–2011)'' *''Tagamend (2008-2012)'' *''Ultimatum (2008–2010)'' Children's Shows *''Abakada Barkada (1988–1993)'' *''Ang Galing Mo Bata (1992-1994)'' *''Batang Bibbo (2010-2011)'' *''Biyaheng Bulilit (2010)'' *''Art Craft'' (2013-2014) *''Chikiting Patrol'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''Eskwela Bulilit (2012-2013)'' *''FNRI Puppet Videos (2011)'' *''Kidcetera (2003-2008)'' *''Kidding Aside (1992)'' *''Kulit Bulilit (1987–1989)'' *''Mga Bata Pa Kami'' *''Smart Cookies (1993-1994)'' *''TV Wonderland (1994-1995, 2000-2009)'' *''Televisions (1992-1993)'' *''Tic Tac Boom (1988)'' Educational Programs *''A Taste of Life With Heny Sison'' (2001–2007) *''Agring-Agri'' (1990–1991) *''Ating Alamin'' (1991-2004, 2007–2009) *''Beauty School with Ricky Reyes'' (1987–1993) *''Cooking It Up with Nora'' (1977) *''Hayop Mag-Alaga'' (2007–2009) *''Home Sweet House'' *''Mommy Academy'' (2004–2008) *''Ya Chang's Pagkain Atbp.'' (2011) Lifestyle Shows *''AM @ IBC (2005-2009)'' *''amTV (2003-2005)'' *''Chi (2009-2010)'' Travel Shows *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-2013) *''Nature's Trip Tayo! (2011)'' *''Travel (2002–2005, 2010-2011)'' *''Travel Time (1986–1991)'' *''WOW!: What's On Weekend (2007–2008)'' Religious Shows *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' *''All for Jesus Happening'' *''A New Life With Jesus'' *''Ang Dating Daan (1983–1995; moved to UNTV)'' *''Answers with Bayless Conley (1999-2002)'' *''Asin at Ilaw (2008-2011)'' *''Believers Voice of Victory (2006-2010)'' *''Bishop's Hope'' *''Biyaya Ng Panginoon (2008-2011)'' *''Bukas-Loob sa Diyos'' *''Friends Again (1999–2007) (Studio 23, 2008–present)'' *''Gideon 300'' *''Gospel VIsion (2010-2011)'' *''Great Day to Live with Greg Durante (2011-2012)'' *''Greg Durante Ministries (2009–2011)'' *''Holy Rosary Crusade (1967-1975)'' *''Jesus The Healer'' *''Jimmy Swaggart'' *''Kerygma TV (2011-2012)'' *''Mag Smile Club Na! (1996–1999)'' *''May Liwanag by the Children of Light Community (2008)'' *''Midnight Prayer (1987–1989)'' *''Nothing But a Truth'' *''Oras ng Himala'' *''Oras Ng Katotohanan (1980-2012; moved to Global News Network)'' *''P.Y (Praise Youth) (1992–1996)'' *''Power & Mercy (2007-2012)'' *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy (1995-2005)'' *''Power to Unite (2010-2011)'' *''Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass (1990–2003)'' *''Shalom with Father Archie Guriba, OFM (1998-2000, 2005–2010)'' *''Signs and Wonders (2009-2011)'' *''Study in the Word'' *''Sunday Mass'' *''T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras) (1993–1996)'' *''The Bishop's Move (1989–1992)'' *''The Gospel of the Kingdom (2000-2005, 2011-2012; moved to SMNI)'' *''The Key of David (1998-2003)'' *''The Hour of Truth (1991-2000)'' *''The Message'' (1998-2003)'' *''The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry (1977)'' *''This is Your Day (2000–2011)'' *''This New Life (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (2006-2011)'' *''The Rock of My Salvation (2005-2007)'' *''This Way to Heaven'' *''Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik (2005-2010)'' Entertainment Comedy/Gags/Sitcom *''13, 14, 15 (1989–1990)'' *''24 Karats Daw, O 'Di Ba?'' *''Abra Gayuma'' (2014) *''Ang Boypren Kong Mamaw (1988–1990)'' *''Ang Manok Ni San Pedro (1990–1991)'' *''Ano Ba'ng Hanap Mo (Aired for two-seasons; 2006–2007)'' *''Ayos Lang, Tsong! (1988–1992)'' *''Baltic and Co.'' *''Barrio Balimbing'' *''Barok-an Subdivision (1977–1978)'' *''Betterer di Ba?'' *''Bistek (1991)'' *''Brodkast Workshap'' *''Buhok Pinoy (1977)'' *''Buddy Buddy'' *''Back to Iskul Bukol (Produced by Viva Television, 1999–2000)'' *''Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis (2013)'' *''C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) (1977–1981)'' *''Chika Chika Chicks (1986–1987)'' *''Chicks to Chicks (1980–1986)'' *''Computer Kid'' *''Dolphy Specials (1972-1975)'' *''D'Kilabotinis'' *''Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko! (1992–1993)'' *''Dalawang Busoy (Produced by Viva Television, 2012)'' *''Eh Kasi, Babae! (1987–1988)'' *''Estudyante Blues (Produced by Viva Television, 2012)'' *''Four Da Boys (1993–1994)'' *''Gags Must Be Crazy (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2003)'' *''Gets Mo? Gets Ko!'' *''Goin' Bananas (1986–1987)'' *''Goin’ Bayabas (Produced by Vintage Television, 1998-2000, Viva Television, 2010-2012)'' *''Goin' Bukol Pwede (2013)'' *''Hapi House (1986–1988)'' *''Iskul Bukol (1977–1990, 2010-2011)'' *''J2J'' *''K'' *''Kapit-Bahayan Open 24 Hours (1990)'' *''Kasi Nga, Babae'' *''Kaya ni Mister, Bida si Misis (2012-2013)'' *''Kalatog sa 13 (1988–1989)'' *''Kalatog Pa Rin (1989)'' *''Kaluskos Balungos (1981–1983)'' *''Kaluskos Musmos (1979–1981)'' *''Kopi Shop (2002–2003)'' *''Kuwentong Barbera'' *''Let's Go'' *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' *''Mongolian Barbecue (1990)'' *''Obertaym Daw'' *''Okey Ka Fairy Ko! (1987–1989)'' *''OK Lang (1971–1974)'' *''O 'Di Ba?'' *''O, Sige!'' *''OK Ka 'tol (1989–1990)'' *''OK 'Tol (1989)'' *''Petrang Kabayo (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012)'' *''Petra's Panniest (2012-2013)'' *''PTL: Plato, Traysikel at Ligaya'' *''Pinoy TV Komiks (1989–1990)'' *''Sabi Mo Nanay (Produced by Viva Television, 2012)'' *''Samurai ng Shogun (1983–1984)'' *''SATSU (Produced by Viva Television, 2002-2003)'' *''Sic O' Clock News (1987–1990)'' *''Sitak ni Jack'' *''Squad 13'' *''Takeshi's Castle (1990-1992)'' *''Talinghaga (1990)'' *''TVJ: Television's Jesters (1991–1992)'' *''T.A.H.O.! (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' *''TODAS (1981–1989)'' *''TODAS Again (1989, 1993-1996)'' *''Whattaboys (2013-2014)'' *''Wow!'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1998-2000, Viva Television, 2010-2012) Youth-Oriented *''Back To Iskul Bukol (Produced by Viva Television, 1999–2000)'' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012)'' *''Campus Break (1988–1989)'' *''Cristinetopia (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012)'' *''DREDD Sessions (1996)'' *''Details 0923 (2000–2002)'' *''Game Channel (2003-2004)'' *''Iskul Bukol (1977–1989)'' *''Mag Smile Club Na! (1996–1999)'' *''PY (1994–1997)'' *''Rap 13 (1996)'' *''Rebyu (Produced by Vintage Television, 1998-2000)'' *''T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras) (1993–1996)'' *''Teen Time (1983–1984)'' *''Tunog Kalye (2003–2005)'' Reality Shows *''On-Air Tambayan (2005)'' *''SINGLE (2005)'' *''Pantaxya X: The Search for the Next Pantasya ng Bayan (Produced by Viva Televison, 2012)'' *''P-POP Star Hunt (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012)'' *''Pinoy Beauty Queen (2013)'' *''Popstar Diaries (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012)'' *''SM Little Stars'' (2010-2014, 2014) *''Star For A Night (Produced by Viva Television, 2002–2003)'' *''Superstar Circle (2013)'' Talent Shows *''Pasikatan sa 13 (1991–1993)'' *''P-POP Star Hunt (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012)'' *''SM Little Stars'' (2010-2014, 2014) *''Star For A Night (Produced by Viva Television, 2002–2003)'' *''Superstar Circle (2013)'' Game Shows *''Alas Suerte (Produced by MMG Entertainment Group, Inc., 2000-2001)'' *''Don't Forget the Lyrics! (2014)'' *''Fastbreak (Produced by Viva Television, 1999–2000)'' *''Game Channel (2003-2004)'' *''Germspesyal: Super Games (1991–1992)'' *''Global Family Series (2003-2005)'' *''IBC Gamemasters (1992–1993)'' *''Islands Gamemasters (1992)'' *''Jr. NBA (Produced by Viva Television and Viva Sports, 2011-2012)'' *''Lucky 13 (1975–1977)'' *''Sabi Mo Nanay (Produced by Viva Television, 2012)'' *''The Weakest Link (2001-2002, 2012-2013)'' *''Turn on 13 (1978)'' *''Uniwide Club Play & Win (1989–1990)'' *''Winner Take All (1972-1986)'' Showbiz-Oriented *''All Out with Nicole Hiyala (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2011)'' *''CelebrityDATcom'' (2003-2004, 2011-2012, 2014) *''Celebrity Real Life Stories (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012)'' *''CHB: Celebrity Home Business (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2011)'' *''Chikalectric (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2011)'' *''Cinema Scoop'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Daily Top 5 (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012)'' *''Funfare with Ricky Lo (1987-1991)'' *''Movieye'' *''Premiere Night'' *''Rated E'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Regal Showbiz Eye (Produced by Regal Television, 1987–1988)'' *''Rumors, Facts & Humors with Alfie Lorenzo (1988–1989)'' *''Scoop'' *''Showbiz Lingo (1992–1994)'' *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (1975–1985)'' *''See True (1983–1986)'' *''Showbiz Talkies'' *''Sine Silip (1991–1992)'' *''Stars & Spies (1994–1995)'' *''Stop, Talk and Listen (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012)'' Talk Shows *''30/30'' *''Afternoon Affair'' *''Celebrations (2002)'' *''Chairman of the Board and Company'' *''Family Jam (2011)'' *''IBC Nightline'' *''It's My Life with Troy Montero (2011)'' *''Noel @ Late Nite (2012-2014)'' *''Joey & Teysi'' (2013-2014) *''Klik na Klik sa 13'' *''Maiba Naman with Didi Domingo'' (1994-1995) *''Morning Brew (1986–1989)'' *''Nation's Peacekeepers (2010-2011)'' *''Night Lines'' (Prodiced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''People'' *''Pillow Talk'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Star Box (2011)'' *''Sunrise sa Tanghali'' *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' *''The Jon Santos Show (Produced by Viva Television, 2012)'' *''Usap-Usapan Live (1992–1993)'' Variety shows *''Alas Dose sa 13 (1999–2000)'' *''amTV (2003-2005)'' *''A Night of Music (2010-2011)'' *''Apat Na Sikat (1975–1981)'' *''Awitawanan (1990–1993)'' *''Baliw'' *''By Request (2009-2011)'' *''Chairman and Friends at Faces'' *''Chowtime Na! (2003–2006)'' *''Dance Tonight (1986–1988)'' *''Danze sa TV (2013)'' *''DREDD Sessions'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996) *''Dear Manilyn'' *''Flipside (1992–1994)'' *''Get's Mo! (2005–2007)'' *''IBC Musical Special'' *''Kalatog sa Trese (1988–1989)'' *''KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party (2012)'' *''Kuh by Special Arrangement (1987–1989)'' *''Lovely Ness (1988–1990)'' *''MTV Philippines (2005)'' *''Maricel Live! (1986–1989)'' *''MVTV'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Musika Atbp. (2000-2002)'' *''Night of Song Music'' (2014) *''Noontime Showtime (1986–1988)'' *''Once Upon A Turn Table'' *''Pop Girls (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012)'' *''PY (1994–1997)'' *''Rap 13 (1996)'' *''Ratsada E (2007–2008)'' *''Regal Family (1987–1988)'' *''Rhythm Time'' *''Sabado Boys (2010-2011)'' *''Sa Linggo nAPO Sila (1986–1988)'' *''Saturday Nite Live'' *''Sing-along with OPM'' *''SMS: Sunday Mall Show (2004-2007)'' *''SOP: Saturday on Primetime (1992–1993)'' *''Stand Out Party'' *''Sunday Funday'' *''Teen Time (1983–1984)'' *''The Dawn And Jimmy Show (1989)'' *''The Legend Superstar (1989–1990)'' *''The Sharon Cuneta Show (Produced by Viva Television, 1986–1988)'' *''This Is It! (1984)'' *''Tunog Kalye'' *''Viva Concerts (2010-2012)'' Drama Fantasy series *''Magic Kamison'' *''Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang (1976–1977) (GMA 7, 2007)'' *''Once Upon a Time'' (2013-2014) *''Ora Engkantada'' (1986–1991) Horror series *''Ghost Busters'' (2014) *''Pinoy Thriller'' *''Reelin' And Rockin''' (1992–1993) *''Stowaway'' *''Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim?'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1998-2000) *''Tumbok Revolution'' (Produced by Regal Entertainment, 2013-2014) Sports Coverages *''NBA All Star Weekend 2014 New Orleans'' **''BBVA Rising Stars Challenge'' (February 15, 2014) **''State Farm All Star Saturday Night'' (February 16, 2014) **''NBA All Star Game'' (February 17, 2014) *''34th William Jones Cup (August 20-26, 2012)'' *''1991 Manila SEA Games (Together with NBN, GMA Network and RPN "now ETC9")'' *''1993 Singapore SEA Games'' *''1998 Bangkok Asian Games (with Vintage Television)'' *''2005 Philippine SEA Games (Together with NBN and ABC "now TV5")'' *''2009 Vientiane SEA Games (Together with NBN)'' *''2011 William Jones Cup (August 6-14, 2011)'' *''2012 London Olympics (2012)'' *''2014 Winter Olympics (February 8, 2014-February 24, 2014)'' *''All or Nothing: Nonito Donaire vs. Jeffrey Mathebula Boxing Fight (July 7, 2012)'' *''ASEAN Basketball League (2010-2011)'' *''MBA on IBC'' *''MICAA on IBC (1977–1981)'' *''NBA All-Star Game (1997-2004, 2010-present)'' *''NBA Playoffs (1997-2004, 2010-present)'' *''NBA Finals (1997-2004, 2010-present)'' *''ONE FC: Champions and Warriors (Kings and Champions and Battle of Heroes) (November 24, 2013)'' *''ONE FC: Moment of Truth (March 30, 2014)'' *''ONE FC: Pride of the Nation Mix Martial Arts (September 8, 2012)'' *''ONE FC: Return of Warriors and Rise to Power (November 24, 2013)'' *''ONE FC: War of Nations (March 30, 2014)'' *''Pacquiao vs. Marquez 3 Boxing Fight (May 14, 2011)'' *''Pacquiao vs. Rios: Fight as One (November 25, 2013)'' *''Pacquiao vs. Bradley 2: Vindication'' (April 19, 2014) *''PBA D-League (2011-2012)'' *''PBA on Vintage Sports (1995–1999)'' *''PBA on NBN/IBC (2003)'' *''Remembering: Thrilla in Manila (2011)'' *''Ring Kings: Cotto vs. Mayweather Boxing Fight (May 8, 2012)'' *''Southeast Asian Games (2011-present)'' *''Star Olympics (1986–1999, 2000–2004)'' *''UAAP Games (1975–1988)'' *''World Open 10 Ball Championship (2011-2013)'' Sports Shows *''All-Star Wrestling'' *''Asian PGA Tour'' (1996-2000) *''ATP Tennis Magazine'' (1996-2000) *''Auto Review (1995–2010)'' *''Bakbakan Na (2013)'' *''Basque Pelota (2009-2010)'' *''Battle of Yokohama (Viva Sports, 2001)'' *''Blow by Blow'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996–2001) *''BYK 101 (2003-2004)'' *''Custom Rides (2006-2007)'' *''Donaire Flashback (2012-2013)'' *''Elorde sa Trese'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1997-2000) *''Extreme Games'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-1998) *''Fistorama (1967–1968)'' *''Fist of Fury (Produced by Viva Sports, 2001)'' *''Gillette World of Sports'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''Hataw Pinoy'' (2006-2011) *''Hot Shots'' (1998-2000) *''Hot Stuff'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2000) *''IBC Super Sports (2009)'' *''Jr. NBA (Produced by Viva Television and Viva Sports, 2011-2012)'' *''Kamao Kontra Kamao (Produced by Viva Sports, 2012-2013)'' *''KKK: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2001) *''Let's Play Pool (Produced by Viva Sports, 2001)'' *''Marlboro Tour'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2000) *''Milo Sporting World (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001)'' *''World Pool Masters (2013)'' *''Milo World of Sports (Produced by Viva Television, 2012-2013)'' *''Morninbg Stretch'' *''Motoring Today (Produced by Sunshine Television, Inc., 1989–2005)'' *''NFL Touchdown'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-1998) *''NBA Action'' (1998-2001, 2011-2013) *''NBA Jam'' (1998-2000) *''Pilipinas Sabong Sports (2005–2009)'' *''PBA Classics on Vintage Sports (1996)'' *''Racing World (1996-2000)'' *''Ringside at Elorde (1987–1988)'' *''Rod Nazario's In This Corner'' *''Roosters Academy (2008)'' *''Sabong TV (2010-2011)'' *''Sagupaan Global Cockfights (1990-2011)'' *''Shakey's V-League (2004-2005, Viva-TV, 2012)'' *''Silip sa Karera (1986–1990)'' *''Sports Review'' *''Sports Valley Jai-Alai (2009–2010)'' *''Stoplight TV (2010-2012)'' *''Strictly Dancesport'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''Super Bouts'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-2001) *''Super Champs'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-2001) *''Tennis Review'' *''The Basketball Show'' *''The Greatest Fights (1999-2001)'' *''Tukaan (1998-2012)'' *''UEFA'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1998-2000) *''Weekend in Sports'' *''Wild About Wheels'' *''World Championship Wrestling'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''World Pool Championships'' (2000-2001) IBC TV Specials *''2011 Metro Manila Film Festival (January 7, 2012)'' *''UST Christmas Concert Gala 2013 (December 22, 2013)'' *''Ang Pagdating ng Hari: Isang Pamaskong Alamat ni Fr. James Reuter, S.J. (UP Stage Play) (December 22, 2013)'' *''Noli Me Tangere Rizal Day Marathon Special (December 29, 2013)'' *''89.1 DMZ 5th Anniversary Special (1995)'' *''89.1 DMZ 10th Anniversary Special (2000)'' *''A Christmas Wish (December 22, 2001)'' *''Adboard Golden Pearl Awards (1997)'' *''AFP-PNP Singing Contest Grand Finals & Dance Contests Finals (2009)'' *''Anak TV Awards 2013 (January 19, 2014)'' *''Ang Laban ni Ninoy at Cory (August 24, 2013)'' *''Anja Aguilar: The Concert (March 31, 2013)'' *''Anja's Christmas: The IBC Christmas Special (December 23, 2012)'' *''Aliwan Fiesta (June 6, 2011-present)'' *''Ang Laban Ni Ninoy (August 21, 2005)'' *''Ang Paglilitis: Katarungan para sa Bayan (January-May 2012)'' *''Ang Pagtutuos: An IBC News and Public Affairs Special (June 30, 2012)'' *''A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan (June 12, 2012-present)'' *''A Time to Build (December 1, 2002)'' *''Barack Obama History (April 27, 2014)'' *''Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (February 10, 2013)'' *''Balik Tanaw sa Komedya ng Trese (March 2, 2013)'' *''Lunch Break: IBC 53 Years of Philippine Television Special (October 5, 2013)'' *''It's Partytime: IBC 53 Years of Philippine Television Special (October 6, 2013)'' *''Bayanihan para sa Hagdang Palayan (October 2013)'' *''DAR (Department Of Agrarian Reform) (June 10, 17, 24 and July 1, 2002)'' *''DBP Indipendence Day (June 14, 2002 and June 12, 2004)'' *''Catholic Mass Media Awards (2000, 2011-present)'' *''Chinese New Year Countdown Special Live at the Quirino Grandstand (2013-present)'' *''Christmas and New Year TV Mass (2010-present)'' *''Christmas Mass with Pope John Paul II (December 2003)'' *''Countdown to 2013: The Kapinoy Ronda Trese New Year Countdown Nationwide Special Coverage (December 31, 2012-January 1, 2013)'' *''Conclave of Pope Benedict XVI: Live at the Vatican (April 2005)'' *''Music and the Spoken Word Easter Specials (April 20, 2014)'' *''Disney on Ice (December 31, 2003-January 1, 2004)'' *''Domination: Nonito Donaire vs Guillermo Rigondeaux (with Viva Sports, April 21, 2013)'' *''EDSA 28: Ang Rebolusyon sa Pilipino (February 23, 2014)'' *''EDSA 28: Kapit-Bisig Tungo sa Pagbangon (February 25, 2014) (with PTV and RPN)'' *''El Shaddai Anniversary Special (1993-1998, 2001-present)'' *''Empress Golden Screen Awards (2005)'' *''Gawad CCP Para Sa Telebisyon (1988–1992)'' *''Global Millennium Day Broadcasts'' (December 31, 1999-January 1, 2000) *''Happy 16th Birthday Janella: Janella Salvador's Brithday Concert'' (March 30, 2014) *''Homecoming sa 13'' (2000-2013) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Isang Pasasalamat'' (2002) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC's Birthday Party Event'' (October 24, 2011) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Christmas from the Star'' (December 20, 2011) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Broadcast City Rising Ceremony'' (January 3, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC Story'' (documentary special, January 9, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Pinoy ang Dating sa 52 Anniversary Concert'' (January 9 and 15, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC 52nd Anniversary Special'' (February 18, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The Reunion of IBC Stars'' (March 24, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Privatization Challenge'' (May 12, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The Grand Breaking Celebration'' (July 7, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Kapinoy Pasasalamat Concert'' (January 5, 2013) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC Story'' (March 28-30, 2013) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Ang Kapinoy na Bituin'' (March 28-30, 2013) **''Homecoming Kapinoy: The IBC-13 53rd Anniversary Special'' (June 30, 2013) **''Homecoming Kapinoy: Masaya ng Paboritong Pilipino'' (April 6, 2014) **''Homecoming Kapinoy: 54 Taon na Masaya ng Paboritong Pilipino'' (March 30, 2014) **''Homecoming Kapinoy: Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13'' (June 1, 2014) **''Homecoming Kapinoy: Primetime 13 @ 54'' (July 13, 2014) *''IBC Christmas Special'' (2005) *''Imelda Papin: A Special Engagement'' (2010) *''Bangon Taon 2012: The IBC New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2011-January 1, 2012) *''Kapinoy 2013: IBC News and Current Affairs Year End Report'' (December 29, 2013) *''Kapinoy 2014: The New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2013-January 1, 2014) *''Kapinoy Simbang Gabi (2013-ongoing)'' *''KBP Golden Dove Awards (1986–1989, 2001 & 2009, 2010-present)'' *''Mandela: "Messenger Of People" (April 26, 2014)'' *''Michelle Obama: The First Lady in Style (April 26-27, 2014)'' *''Mr. and Ms. Hannah's Beach Resort Eco-Tourism Ambassadors Pageant (2012)'' *''New 2011 Year: The IBC New Year Countdown Special (December 31, 2010-January 1, 2011)'' *''Ninoy at Cory: The Legacy Comes of Age (August 25, 2013)'' *''Pagsisiyasat: PDAF Scamdalo (2013)'' *''Pahayag ng Tagumpay: Good Friday Reflections Special by Moringa Lifeoil (April 18, 2014)'' *''Philippine Independence Anniversary Coverage (1975-present) (with RPN and PTV)'' *''Philippine Military Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March, yearly) *''Philippine Military Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March 16, 2014) *''Philippine National Police Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March 31, 2014) *''Pilipinas Natin TeleRadyo Forum (2011-present) (with RPN and PTV)'' *''PMPC Star Awards for Television (1989–1999 & 2005, 2010-present)'' *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies (1984–1992, 1996–1999, 2010-present)'' *''Pacquiao vs. Mosley 24/7 Primer Sports Documentary Special (2011)'' *''Pamaskong Kapinoy: The IBC Christmas Special (December 22, 2013)'' *''Pasikatan Sa Trese Grand Finals (1991–1993)'' *''Pasko sa Broadcast City (December 22, 2009)'' *''Pasko sa Broadcast City: Ang Araw ng Pasko (December 15, 2013)'' *''Rebyu 2000 (December 2000)'' *''Rizal Day Celebration Coverage (1975-present) (with PTV)'' *''Sarah G. Christmas Special (December 18, 2011)'' *''Signing of the Comprehensive Agreement of the BANGSAMORO'' (March 27, 2014) *''State of the Nation Address (1987-present) (with PTV)'' *''Sulong APEC 2004 (November 2004)'' *''Superstars with the Champions (March 29-30, 2014)'' *''The Challenge of EDSA'' *''Star For A Night Grand Finals (2003)'' *''The Last Journey of Ninoy (2013)'' *''Trese sa Trese: The IBC News and Public Affairs Year-End Special (December 21, 2003-January 1, 2004; December 30, 2012)'' *''Tulong ng Bayan: Yolanda Watch (November 7-19, 2013)'' *''UST Christmas Gala Concert (2009)'' *''Voice of Mcdonalds (2009-2012)'' *''Welcome Viva-TV (June 30, 2012)'' *''World Youth Day 2013 Manila (July 23-28, 2013)'' *''Yolanda: Ang Pagbangon: RTVM Documentary (December 31, 2013)'' Holy Week Specials *''Buhay-Pari (April 21 and 22, 2011)'' *''Celebration Of The Lord's Supper (2011–present)'' *''El Shaddai Holy Week Special (1997-ongoing)'' *''Meeting w/ Saint Josemaria Escriva (March 28-30, 2013)'' *''PY Holy Week Special (1994–1997)'' *''Santo Pedro Calungsod (March 28 and 29, 2013)'' *''Shalom Lenten 3-Day Lenten Retreat Special @ Araneta (1995–present)'' *''The Seven Last Words (produced by Make Mine Creative Productions) (2011-present)'' ''Foreign/canned Shows'' Anime and Tokusatsu *''Kamen Rider Black'' (2013) *''Akazukin Chacha'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2003, 2013) *''Super Pig'' (1996-2000) *''InuYasha'' (2013) *''Bubu Chacha'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002) *''Candy Candy'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, 2012-2013) *''Chinpui'' (Viva-TV, 2013) *''Cyborg 009'' *''Daimos'' *''Dragon Quest'' *''Battle Ball'' (1994-2000, 2013) *''Kuroko's Basketball'' (2013-2014) *''Time Quest'' (1994-2000, 2013-2014) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (2001-2003, 2012-2014) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (2013) *''Gavan'' *''Getta Robo'' *''Astro Boy'' (2013) *''Jiban'' (VTV, 1995-2000) *''Bioman'' (1993-2000) *''Kakuranger'' *''King Arthur'' *''Machineman'' (1992–1997) *''Maskman'' (1989–2000, 2013) *''Metalders'' (1992–1999) *''Space Warriors'' *''Lulu, The Flower Girl'' *''Masked Rider BLACK'' (1992–1999) *''Macross'' *''Ohranger'' *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Shaider'' (1989-1998) *''Starzinger'' *''Super Rescue Solbrain'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Thundersub'' *''Turboranger'' (1993–1999) *''Fiveman'' (1994–2000) *''Voltes V'' (2013) *''Voltron'' *''Winspector'' (Viva-TV, 2000) Cartoons *''Maya & Miguel (2013)'' *''Sesame Street (1987-1989, 2001-2003, 2012-2014)'' *''Art Attack (2012-2013)'' *''Atomic Betty (Viva-TV, 2010-2012)'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas (2008-2013)'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2013-2014) *''Bear in the Big Blue House (2006-2013)'' *''Grossology (2012-2012, 2013-2014)'' *''Sofia the First (2013-2014)'' *''Bratz (Viva-TV, 2010-2011)'' *''Cabbage Patch Kids (2012-2013)'' *''Barbie'' (2010-2013) *''Rapunzel: The Series (2013)'' *''Pop Pixie (2011-2013)'' *''Care Bears'' *''Cartoon Collection (2001-2012)'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Lalaloopsy (Viva-TV, 2011-2013)'' *''Polly Pocket (Viva-TV, 2011-2013)'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' *''Disney's Magic English (1998-2008)'' *''Festival of Family Classics'' *''Ghostbusters (1986 TV series)'' *''G.I. Joe'' *''Go Go's Adventures with English (1996-2008)'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''KangaZoo Club (2000-2007, 2011-2012)'' *''Kid Co.'' *''Kidsongs'' *''Lola & Virginia (Viva-TV, 2010-2012)'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Magic Wonderland (Viva-TV, 2012)'' *''Make Way For Noddy (2003-2008)'' *''McDonalds Kids Town (1998-2004)'' *''Mighty Mouse'' *''Monsuno (2013)'' *''Novi Stars (2013)'' *''Mighty Orbots'' *''My Little Pony'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Viva-TV, 2010-2011)'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Pozaman (Viva-TV, 2010-2012)'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Rambo and the Forces of Freedom'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series (Viva-TV, 2010-2012)'' *''Sabrina's Secret Life (Viva-TV, 2010-2011)'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''Smurfs'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Strawberry Shortcake (Viva-TV, 2010-2011)'' *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teletubbies (2012-2013)'' *''Terrytoons'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Adventures of Sinbad'' *''The Froozles'' *''The Great Space Coaster'' *''The Mighty Jungle'' *''The Transformers'' *''Trollz (Viva-TV, 2010-2012)'' *''Widget'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Zak Tales'' American TV shows *''A Star is Born'' *''Afternoon Affair'' *''Amazing Stories'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''American Gladiators'' *''America's Funniest People'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''Bikini Open'' *''Colt .45'' *''Comedy Theater'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''Dream Girls'' *''Game Girls'' *''Hollywood Music Library'' *''Knights and Warriors'' *''Kung Fu'' *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'' *''Lone Ranger'' *''Maverick'' *''Max Headroom'' *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''Pacific Blue'' *''Party of Five'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''Perry Mason'' *''Quantum Channel'' *''Saved By The Bell'' *''Secrets and Mysteries'' *''Tarzan'' *''That's Incredible!'' *''The Bond'' *''The All New Dating Game'' *''The Equalizer'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''The Muppet Show'' *''The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry'' *''The Single Guy'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''The Wild Wild West'' (1977-1981) *''Totally Hidden Video'' *''TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes'' *''Value Vision'' *''Video Fashion'' *''War of the Worlds'' Korean TV shows *''2NE1 TV (2012-2013)'' *''K-Pop Star Hunt (2012-2014)'' Australian TV shows *''Perfect Match'' *''Return to Jupiter'' (1998-2000) *''Spellbinder'' (1998-2000) European TV Shows *''UK Today'' Sports Shows *''All-Star Professional Wrestling'' *''NBA on VTV (1996-1999)'' *''WWE Raw (2013)'' *''WWE SmackDown (2013)'' '''TreseBella 'Asianovela' 'Chinese/Taiwanese' *''Amazing Twins'' (Viva-TV, 2003; re-run, 2014) *''In Time with You'' (Viva-TV, 2011-2012) *''Summer's Desire'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Fondant Garden'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Once Upon a Love'' (2013) *''Love Keeps Going'' (2013-2014) *''Love You'' (2014) 'Korean' *''Forbidden Love'' (Viva-TV, 2011) *''City Hunter'' (Viva-TV, 2011-2012) *''Dream High'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Prosecutor Princess'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''The King 2 Hearts'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''The Return of Iljimae'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Dream High Season 2'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Queen and I'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Romance Town'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''Can You Hear My Heart'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Wife Returns'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''I Need Romance'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Pretty Young Woman'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''My Daughter the Flower'' (Viva-TV, 2013) *''I Need Romance 2'' (2013) *''Nine Time Travels'' (2013-February 14, 2014) *''Shut Up Flower Boy Band'' (2013) *''All About My Romance'' (Viva-TV, 2013) *''Flower Boys Next Door'' (2013) *''Glory Jane'' (2013-2014) *''My Love Patzzi'' (2014) *''I Love Lee Tae-ri'' (2014) *''Flower Boy Ramen Shop'' (2014) *''Spy Myung-wol'' (2014) 'Telenovelas' *''Ka Ina'' *''Carita de Angel'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003) *''Siempre te Amare'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002) *''Maria del Cielo'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003) *''Natalia'' (Viva-TV, 2002) *''Por Un Beso'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003) *''Maria Isabel'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''Mar de Amor'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''Teresa'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''Rosalinda'' (Viva-TV, 2013) *''Palabra de Mujer'' (2013) *''Amor Bravío'' (2013) *''La Madrastra'' (2013-2014) ''Other Shows *''Comedy Theater *''Daily Top 10 (Produced by Viva Television, 2012)'' *''EBC Earth Files (2002-2011)'' *''EZ Shop (2003-2013)'' *''Give a Life Informercial'' *''Hollywood Music Library'' *''Home Shopping Network (2004-2011)'' *''Japan Video Topics (1990-2011)'' *''Kinabuhing Sugbuanon (1977)'' *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''Music K-POP (Viva-TV, 2010-2012)'' *''OPM TV (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012)'' *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''Pinoy Music Video'' *''Quantum Channel'' *''The OPM Show (Produced by Viva Television, 2012)'' *''UK Today'' *''Value Vision'' *''Video Fashion'' *''Viva Hot Hits (2001-2002)'' *''Viva Music Channel (2001-2002)'' ''Movie Blocks and Specials *''13's Mini Masterpiece *''Blockbuster Movies Weekly '' *''Box Office Highlights'' *''Chinese Movies'' *''Cineguide'' *''Cine Pinoy'' *''Cinema 13'' *''Cinemax '' *''Extreme Action Theater'' *''Ginintuang Ala-ala'' *''Golden Harvest Theater'' *''Golden Tagalog Classics'' *''Hollywood Blockbusters'' *''IBC 13 Presents'' *''IBC Cinema Presents'' *''IBC Movie Serials'' *''IBC Specials'' *''IBCinema'' *''IBCinema Nights'' (2006-2008) *''Kapinoy Cinema'' (2013-2014) *''Monday Spectaculards'' *''Monday's Movie Magic'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''Moviedate'' *''Movieguide'' *''Movies when Movies'' *''Obra Maestra ni Lino Brocka'' *''Oro Trese'' *''Pelikula sa Trese'' *''Pinilakang Tabing'' *''Pilipino Espesyal Road Show'' *''Pinoy Blockbuster Movies'' *''PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula '' *''Primetime Sinemax'' (2006-2008) *''Saturday Blockbusters'' (1994-1995) *''Saturday Mega Movies'' *''Saturday Specials'' (1994-1995) *''Sine Itutuloy'' *''Sine Komiks'' (2009-2010) *''Sine Kulay'' *''Sine Trese'' *''Sine VTV'' (VTV, 1998-2000) *''Spectacular Action on Screen'' *''SRO 13'' *''Sunday's Big Showdown'' (VTV, 1995-1998) *''Sunday Aksyon Hits'' (2003-2009) *''Sunday Love Affair'' *''Sunday Night Special'' *''Supermovie Special'' *''Tagalog Movie Special'' *''TeleViva Specials'' (Viva-TV, 2001) *''Thursday Extravaganza'' (1989–1992) *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001, 2011-2012) *''Thursday Night on Thirteen'' *''TV Movie Matinee'' (1961-1975) *''World Premiere Specials'' *''Viva Action Cinema'' (Viva-TV, 2001) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2001, 2011-2012) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2001) ''Movie Trailer Shows *''Movie Eye *''Movie Sneek Preview (1986-1989)'' *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week (1990-2007)'' ''See also'' * IBC-13 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation ''External links'' * Official Website of Viva-TV * Official Website of IBC-13 * IBC 13 at Telebisyon.net IBC-13 Category:Lists of television series by network